How To Love Again
by J-Inuzuka
Summary: Hinata been abused Kibas been cheated on. What happens when these two lives join. Will love find its way? Or will her past ruin their future?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kiba Hinata (thats all u need to no 4 now)

"Yay Ive been Wanting to do A story like this for awhile now.Soooo here it is. me no owny"

Talking"

' Thinking '

* * *

"Garra p-p-please" cried a girl. She was roughly shoved aside.

"Go, I dont wan to see you!"

"G-garra just te-ell m-me whats w-w-wrong."she pleaded. "I SAID GO!" He slapped her so hard across the face she hit the opposite wall.

He stormed over to her, grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her outside before slamming the door in her face. She tried to stand but collapsed half way.

'N-n-now how am I g-g-going t-to get out of this one?' Then she remembered she had her phone.

"S-s-sakura" she cried

**"Whats wrong?"**

She avoided the question but answered"C-c-can you hic c-come p-pick hic m-me hic u-up?"

**"Ok just stay there."** Sakura hung up.

It was less than two minutes from when sakura hung up that the door opened. Garra threw all her stuff out. "I thought I told you to leave!"he screamed (manly Scream) He kicked her in the gut. When she fell on her side he kicked her again. He kicked her repeatedly. The last blow was to her head which sent her flying into the street,into the path of a car. It stopped only cm. from her head. The passenger door opened and Tenten stepped out.

"Hinata, oh my god, Ino."

"What is it Tente-. Quick call an Ambulance!"

Tenten got out her cell to start calling. Right when she was about to press send a pink car pulled up and out jumped Sakura.

"Tenten what happened?"

"We almost ran over Hinata!"tears were streaming down the bun bun girls face.

"Where is she in front with Ino."

"Ino how bad are her injury's?"

"Shes just unconscious."

**1 hr. Later**

"Well, shell be fine." The four sighed with relief

"But it would take months of counseling before she'll be emotionally healed."

* * *

**Some Where in a different city!**

Kiba was driving home form work which was a vet.(very suckish sentence) He finally arrived at his two bed two bath apt.

"Karin i'm home."(dont ask i needed **_something_** to be the sluttish gf)

'Hmm, guess shes sleeping' He turned to look at his beloved dog,(which by the way he likes better) before checking on his gf. (ewww) He heard whispering. He opened the door to find his boss ,Kabuto(the gay lol) who was trying to get his shirt.

"What he hell is going on here?"

"Oh Kiba, what are you ding here?" asked Karin

"One. Its _my_ apartment, Two. Get out Kabuto and Three. You leave with him!"

"Bu-" he left before she said another word.

* * *

"This is only the Intro. The next chapter_ will _be longer i grantee that! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: the plot will show up on its own. k ;)

"Ok so 40 hits and o reviews.People I need reviews so i can continue this story so dont be lazy."

Talking"

' Thinking '

* * *

Its been two years since the **Incident**. Now Hinata works as an assistant for Tenten who is an assistant to Ino who is an assistant to Sakura who is an assistant to Sasuke.(make sense?)Any who it was lunch and the four weren't that hungry, so the just went to a cafe.

**Cafe La La. Alrightly then!  
**

"Phew! Its hard being an assistant." stated Sakura

"Yeah, I could a vacation." said the blond. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lets go to skiing." suggested the bun-bun girl.

"Nah.How about Fiji?"asked the lavender eyed girl

"Hinata dont even joke like that." said Ino looking up from her coffee.

"Yeah. We could barely afford to go to the movies let alone Fiji." exaggerated Sakura the two nodded in agreement.

"Oh really, cause you're looking at the winner of four tickets to Fiji!" Three pairs eyes opened wide in astonishment

"H-h-how" inquired Ino. She smiled

"Do you remember the mystery song playing in the radio this morning.""Yeah!"the three exclaimed."Well..."she trailed off wanting to add suspense."SPILL DAMN IT, IM ABOUT TO PEE MY PANTS" yelled Sakura. Everyone in the cafe turned to look at her "hem... just go back to what you were doing."she laughed nervously "Anyway as I was saying. I guessed right on the song so i won."

"Wait tha-thats it?" asked Tenten

"Yup." she smiled. They fell anmie style.

"We shh-should go back." slurred Sakura. She was still getting over how Hinata got the tickets.

"Gotta tell Sasuke-kun I-I- mean Mr. Sasuke -"

"Did you just say Sasuke-kun?"asked Ino slyly

"No." she replied a little to quickly.

"Suuurrrrrreeeeeeeeeee"they said.

**Work. (Elmo word tune 'sept instead of Elmos world its Kibas world)Kibas world !**

"Bye Sakura-chan."said Hinata as she waved.

"Yeah. Have _FUN_ with Sasuke-_kun_." Ino stressed out the fun and kun.

Tenten walked up to her and whispered evilly "Dont forget to use protection." (my friend said to use that line. hes very perverted)

The assistant blushed numerous shades of red. Sasuke walked out about the same time completely unaware of Tenten,Hinata and Ino.

"You ready Saku-chan?" he asked.

"Uh, yes Mr.Uchiha."she said blushing.

Now Sasuke who still hasn't noticed her friends said, "I told you formalities are unnecessary."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." her friends were holding in their laughter.She glared at them telling them to GO away,but the shook their heads no.

"Thats better." he said kissing the tip of her nose. He slipped his arm around her slender waist and two started to walk to his office door.(remember he doest no their r there)

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!"the three shouted. Sasuke took his arm from around Sakuras waist so fast he got whiplash in his arm.(is dat even possible?)

"How long have you been standing there?" (sasuke no duhrr)

"Long enough Sas uke-kun." mocked Ino.

"Come Hinata.Ino, we dont want to have to _KISS _up to our boss."

"Yeah.Tell me about it Tenten hes always _waisting_ trees."said Hinata. (insert record scratch) Everyone gave her WTF looks.

"Whaaaaaat! Its the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"Um...Yeah lets go Hinata."said Tenten quickly.

"Let leave the two love bird _alone_." Ino stated.

"B-b-but I have more."she cried.

"Thats what we're afraid of."murmured Tenten. As she and Ino dragged Hinata out of the area.

* * *

**KIBAS NEW JOB IN THE SAME CITY.YEAH! **

Kiba stepped out of an operating room.

"Well madam, he has a few broken bones and a fractured rib but he'll live." The old lady smiled. " Not many dogs could get hit by a car and live with such little injuries." he added "You can come pick him up in a few days."

"Thank you, so much." she walked away. she muttered something like "damn next time ill use my 2x4." kiba sighed shuck his head, picked up a phone and said into it "code 55 64." then 2 muscled men in black suits came out of no where and tackled her to the ground and shouted in her ear "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR PET ABUSE!" and dragged her away.

CALL FOR MR.INUZURA. LINE 5689. said the intercom. 'what now and its INUZUKA.' he walked into his office and picked up the ugly lime green office phone.

"Hello?"he asked rubbing his temples.

"Yo Kibbs hows it been?"

"Its Kiba and i've been fine Sasuke." he said smiling.

"Lighten up, You still a vet?"

"It depends you still screwing your assistants?"

"..."

" Thought so. Anywhom why'd you call?'

"..."

"Hello? Sasuke you still there?"

"..."

"You know it was a joke, right?"

"Yeah a joke right. Hem. Les go to Fiji."

"Why?"

"Because my assistant is going and I want to see her in a bikini."

"No seriously"

"I'm serious."

"Then why dont you go _alone_?"

sigh "Because her friends are going too."

"So."

"Keep up Kiba her friend will be there guarding her, buecause they want some girl time when I want some alone time."(not that alone time u pervs!)

"And where do i fit into this?"

"You'll get one of their attention and take her out or something.Just keep one of them away from her."

"One? Sasuke how many are there?"

"Well if you say yes then that'll be one out of the way then ill have to call Shikamaru and Neji sooo thatll be it ."

"How long?"

"Well Sakura says she leaves in two days from today and they stay for 3 weeks soo we'll leave tomorrow night and leave the same time they leave so we wont arouse suspicion. So please say yes ."

"Yes. But are you p-"

"Yes I am . So meet me Neji and Shikamaru at the mall after work ."

"Ok." He hung up after that statement only to pick it up again.

"Liza page my sister tell her to send someone to fill in for me for three weeks and a day." There was a quiet yes sir before she hung up. Kiba sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples thinking ; nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

**After Work.(insert cool phrase here!)**

Kiba got on to the back of his engine red motorcycle,(after putting his helmet on) and drove off to the mall.

**Mall Parking Lot!(insert cool phrase here)**

Kiba was walking away from his bike to the doors of the mall, when a speeding sliver convertible almost ran him over.(if u noticed i like when ppl get almost ran ova u can even lok in fts (fairy tales suck) muhahahaha...) He muttered "shit!" as he jumped aside to dodge the mobile of DOOOOOM.The car parked quickly and sloppily..ly.The driver was a female no older than 21. She ran over to him and asked (like most of us would do if we almost ran over a person) "Are you ok? Wait of course your not ok, I almost ran over you." "I-i-im fine." he was still in shock of this person and how she handled things. She sighed and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well thats good to hear Mr..."

"Kiba. Inuzuka ,Kiba."

"Oh... Im Hinata. Hyuuga, Hinata." There was an award silence in which Kiba looked over her. She was wearing an ankle length lilac dress with one of those short sweater thingys. Which might he add suited her curves perfectly and black ballet flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail that went mid back and her bangs were the same as in Naruto. Little did he know she was checking him out too.And what she saw shocked her he was in the NUDE!!(ha ha jk now this is what she really saw.)

He _was_ wearing clothes .(sorry fan girls)He had on a black and red vertical striped dress shirt, black jeans and black shoes. His hair was a wild u tamed brown and there was jus some thing about his onyx eyes that just seemed to draw her in.

"So what do you for a living?" he asked. She was shocked but answered...

"Im an assistant.You?"

"Im a vet." they were now sitting in the lobby of the mall when Ino Sakura and Tenten came up.

"Hey Hinata-chan-" Ino startedShe smirked evilly seeing the two together

"Im sorry were we interrupting." asked the bun bun girl

"NO!" the two blurted out.

"Oh really. Then why are you two here together, alone?" asked Sakura.

"Umm well-" started hinata

"I was just leaving."kiba cut in. He lef after bidding good bye to hinata and friends.

"Ohhhhhh Hinata has a boyfriend ." teased the three

"No. He is just some guy I almost ran over. Come on we gotta shop for Fiji."

* * *

**Parking Lot.**

_'Damn wheres my car'_ thought Hinata angrily.

"What cant find your car?" asked a voice Hinata knew very well.

"How did you know?Do you suddenly read minds all of a sudden? Hmmmmm Naruto-kun?

* * *

**HA HA Cliffy ! Well not a big 1 but still a cliffy. Review dont be lazy. This chappy was light and happy cause the next chappy is sad. + this is the longest iever typed so push the purple button!!  
**


	3. I'm Back and Preview for chapter

I'm back. The chapter is being written now so expect something in a week. Here is a really brief preview.

* * *

"hello?" rasped a sleepy Hinata

"Oh, Hi darling." answered Sakura her voice sickeningly sweet. Hinata stretched and looked over to her alarm clock, it read 12:45. Wait wasn't there something going on toda-

"Holy Shit! Sakura I'm so sorry please- gahhh" Hinata had fallen out of bed while trying to rush out of it and pack her bags.

"Yes I know honey. Please hurry up I don't think Tenten can keep the Pilot in a headlock for much longer, Squeeze him Tenny!"

* * *

So there you have it. And I apologize for the really long wait I'll try to make this chapter as long as I possibly can. You guy will see some fast reviews for this and Fairy Tales Suck over the next 3 or so weeks. So expect 3 or so chapters each.


End file.
